TAR-21
The IMI TAR-21 (Tavor Assault Rifle - 21st Century) is an Israeli Assault Rifle that debuted in the 8-26-09 Patch. It is a bullpup-style weapon, similar to the AUG A1, L85A1, and FAMAS. It is slightly lighter than the AUG A1/L85A1, but conversely has a lower damage rating (slightly lower than that of a SCAR-L/K2). Also heavier than the M4A1. It can fire in burst or full auto mode. The TAR-21 comes with an attached ITech Reflex Sight. This weapon is not noob friendly, just like the L85 series, because of its recoil. Equipping it with a suppressor and using tap-firing or the burst-mode works good with this weapon since it helps to manage the recoil. The TAR-21 has an odd diagonal recoil pattern thus making it not as efficient as other assualt rifles when it comes to killing at different ranges. The weapon is restricted to players Second Lieutenant I and higher. Variants TAR-21 CAMO The TAR-21 CAMO is a variant of the TAR-21 Assault Rifle. It has a higher accuracy and lower recoil than its original weapon, along with an olive drab(OD) paint job for camouflage purposes. MTAR-21 The MTAR-21 (Micro Tavor Assault Rifle - 21st Century) offers an increase in portability compared to the standard TAR-21, whilst taking on the benefits of the TAR-21 CAMO (In this case, an increase in accuracy and a decrease in recoil). However, the MTAR-21 also comes with an increase in the Rate of Fire, allowing players to potentially kill their targets quicker at the same time making the recoil more difficult to control. The recoil moves very mildly upwards in the first 3-5 rounds, then begins alternating side to side mildly in groups of 5 rounds. Players should fire in bursts of 3-5 rounds, or note the direction of the first group of shots and compensate accordingly.The real name of this gun is''' CTAR-21(Compact/Commando Tavor Assault Rifle - 21st Century). The real MTAR-21 looks a bit different in reality. It's even shorter than the CTAR and features a different shorter barrel, redesigned housings, and different handguards, etc. The MTAR-21 and M416 CQB are very similar except for a few slight tweaks: the MTAR-21 has slightly more recoil(+4), slightly less portability(-4) a faster rate of fire(+2) and more accuracy(+7). Surprisingly a few small changes can make a huge difference when trying to compare the guns in-game. The MTAR-21 is one of the least user-friendly, one must get use to it. However many claim that properly mastering the MTAR-21 makes it one of the best Assault Rifles. thumb|right|300px MTAR-21 CAMO The MTAR-21 CAMO''' is a variant of the MTAR-21, which all are based on the TAR-21 Assault Rifle. Trivia *In the game, the TAR-21 has an ITech sight attached on it, but in real life it mainly uses the MARS red dot sight or an ACOG scope. *Very few players use this gun, due to the high recoil and high rank requirement. *Its reload is similar to the L85A1's reload and its draw animation is comparable to that of the AK-47, M3 Super 90, and PP-19. *It was seen in the TV show, "Future Weapons" where a testing shoot shows the high accuracy of the rifle (in comparison with a Colt M4). *It was developed by IWI (formerly IMI), the Israeli company who developed the UZI & the Desert Eagle, which are also in Combat arms (and a lot of other games). Media Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Burst Fire